Ustedes asi lo quisieron
by Reila Vann
Summary: Un tiempo habia pasado desde que se vieron por ultima vez, y ahora en este reencuentro viejos fuegos se encenderan, la verdad de una familia que le dio la espalda, y la cruel ironia que represento su partida.
1. Chapter 1

Luna miraba por la ventana mientras la camioneta avanzaba, era ya de noche y solo las fugases luces de las lámparas iluminaban el camino, dio un enorme bostezo mientras afianzaba su agarre en su guitarra

—¿Sabes? Pudiste haberla dejado atrás— Le dijo su compañero George mientras conducía

—¿Dejar mi hacha?, estás loco Geo, es mi amuleto de la suerte— Respondió ella mirándolo con una sonrisa algo adormilada

Un súbito moviente atrás revelo a la persona de atrás, una jovencita de 18 años que se asomaba entre los asientos

—¡Oh come on dude!, vamos a ganar como siempre lo hacemos, ¡no hay banda que nos rivalice!... al menos no por estos lares— Alego Tabby antes de ser jalada por una mano

—Solo manténganse positivos chicos, al fin como siempre dice Luna… venimos para tocar y hacernos notar— Dijo Ruth quien ahora se asomaba entre los dos asientos

—¿Les importaría dejar de mover tanto la camioneta? —Les pedía George quien trataba de concentrarse en la carretera

—Mm… Como que… ¿Hace cuánto debimos de haber llegado? — Preguntaba Ruth quien se sentaba de nuevo en su lugar

—No sé, pero vamos tarde, talvez si ALGUIEN no hubiese hecho tanto tiempo arreglándose— Le recrimino George a Tabby mientras la veía por el retrovisor

La joven chica no parecía siquiera estarle prestando atención estando boca abajo sobre el asiento del auto revisando sus botas hasta que un ligero gruñido por parte de George la hizo darse cuenta

—Ey ey ey, no me quieras echar la culpa, sabes que ocupo tiempo para vestirme—

—Vamos chicos, no se peleen— Dijo Luna tratando de calmarlos —Al fin y al cabo… ya llegamos—

Tabby se sentó de forma correcta y junto con Ruth y Luna miraron anonadadas el gran estadio mientras cruzaban el estacionamiento, dirigiéndose hacia el lugar reservado para ellos.  
Bajaron tan apresuradamente como pudieron mientras procuraban no arruinar la manera en que iban vestidos, Luna salió mientras pasaba suavemente su mano por su rostro retirando unos mechones de su cabello, había dejado aquel estilo de cabello corto para atreverse a algo más rebelde y alocado, dejando un lado de su cabello rapado y el otro alargado, tema que en combinación con una chaqueta de cuero negro sobre su usual blusa morada y su falda le daban un toque más serio.

Luna sintió el frio aire nocturno en su rostro mientras respiraba y exhalaba

—Hora del Rock— Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba con su banda

La banda que tenía con ellos no era la gran cosa, si bien el deseo de Luna siempre había sido ser una súper estrella del rock y la música en general en realidad estaba lejos de cumplirlo, sin embargo, pareciera no importarle, en realidad se divertía con sus amigos en su banda y al menos inclusive fuera de Royal Woods eran escuchados algunas de sus canciones, era un paso a paso…y si quería dar otro más agigantado debía de ganar ese concurso de música. Luna junto con su grupo corrió rápidamente hacia la entrada del estadio, había muchas bandas que ya habían pasado y se podía escuchar el comentarista apunto de presentar otra banda con el miedo y la prisa de que talvez fueran ellos corrieron hacia el primer personal del staff que llevase una diadema con micrófono y en su desesperación corrieron hacia una puerta, antes de ser detenidos por lo anterior mencionado

—¡Ey! ¡Alto ahí chicos, solo bandas autorizadas! —Les dijo el muchacho del staff

—¡Somos una banda autorizada! —Exclamo Tabby —Creo…

—Nombre de la banda…—Pregunto el muchacho mientras sacaba una lista

—Somos "Pocket Star"— Le dijo George

—Pocket… pocket… Oh… si, aquí están y a ustedes les toca… exactamente ya, vamos vamos— Les apuro el muchacho, y ante el nerviosismo de todo el grupo tuvieron que subir al escenario

La gente era demasiado, más de la que pensaban siquiera, las voces se unían en una sola aclamación por música, todos buscaban eso de ese viaje, buscaban escuchar más y mejores bandas y ahora Luna y su grupo estaban en medio

—B…Bueno supongo que… deberíamos empezar— Dijo George algo preocupado

—Psss… Luna— Siseo Tabby a su amiga —¿Y qué carajos vamos a cantar?

Luna miro a sus compañeros, algo era cierto, era su primera presentación ante demasiado publico… y debían escoger una buena canción… antes de empezar Luna les hizo señas para que se acercaran y formaran un circulo

—He-he, somos algo tontos por venir sin siquiera haber planeado la canción… —Dijo Ruth con una pequeña sonrisa perezosa

—Tranquilos chicos, esto es solo otra presentación ¿sí? Veámoslo así… estamos aquí para cantar y tocar, para demostrar lo que somos y destacar ante el resto— Les dijo Luna con una sonrisa con confianza

Todos comenzaron a sonreír junto con Luna, ella fácilmente hacia contagiar la confianza y lograr inspirar no era muy difícil para ella y su enorme motivación por lo que amaba

—Ahora… síganme y vamos a tocar… "I Wish Had an Angel" —

—¿Estas… segura de eso amiga? — Pregunto Ruth

—Créeme, tengo un buen presentimiento, George, cuento contigo— Respondió Luna a la vez que le guiñaba el ojo a George y este respondía afirmativamente con la cabeza

Todos se separaron del circulo y cada quien fue hacia el instrumento que les tocaba, en este caso Tabby se puso en el teclado, mientras Ruth se encargaba de la batería, George tomaba el bajo y por ultimo Luna alistaba su guitarra

—¿Sabes cuál puede ser un problema? Que esto nos mueve a lados que no conocemos… —Le dijo entre voces George a Luna haciendo que este lo mire de reojo

—Ey dude, el que no arriesga— Dijo Luna mientras se inclinaba y conectaba su hacha— No gana

Los aullidos del público y las ovaciones no disminuían, y Luna no pensaba hacerlos esperar más, tomando el micrófono mientras se preparaba

—¿¡Están listos chicos!?— Grito al público —¡Soy Luna Loud! ¡Y junto con mi banda! ¡Tocaremos una pieza especial para todos ustedes!

Tomo aire, y alejo un poco el micrófono solo un poco antes de todos dijeran que estaban listos…y Luna empezó a cantar en coro con Tabby

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
¡I wish I had your angel tonight!

Y con esa estrofa el ritmo comenzó a sonar, Luna tomo con energía su guitarra tocándola energéticamente mientras George la seguía de cerca

Deep into… a dying day  
I took a step outside an innocent heart  
Prepare to hate me fall when I may  
This night will hurt you like never before

Old loves they die hard  
Old lies they die harder…

Súbitamente George tomo la voz y comenzó a cantar mientras Luna se lucia con la guitarra

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love  
I wish I had your angel  
Your Virgin Mary undone

Y en una sola voz los cuatro se unieron a la estrofa siguiente cantando mientras el público los ovacionaba

I`m in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
I wish I had your angel tonight

Luna volvió tomar el control del micrófono cantando con una voz melodiosa mientras la seguían con los instrumentos

Last dance, first kiss~  
Your touch my bliss~  
Beauty always comes with dark thoughts

Una pequeña parada… un descanso mientras Tabby jugaba con los sintetizadores del teclado…

I wish I had an angel  
For one moment of love…  
I wish I had your angel  
Your… ¡Virgin Mary undone!

I`m in love with my lust  
Burning angel wings to dust  
¡I wish I had your angel tonight!

¡I wish I had your angel tonight!

¡I wish I had your angel tonight!

¡I wish I had your angel!

El público no tardo en explotar con gritos de euforia mientras los llenaban de aplausos y aclamaciones, Luna miraba mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento, su sonrisa demostraba su felicidad ante ese momento ¿Así se sentía?, era algo que no quería cambiarlo

—¡Muchas gracias! Nosotros fuimos Pocket Star ¡Buenas noches! —Termino mientras alzaba orgullosa su guitarra antes de proceder lentamente a bajar del escenario

—¡Increíble ¿no creen?! ¡Ellos fueron Pocket Star! Y para nuestros siguientes participantes…—

Podían escuchar al comentarista abrir el hueco para la siguiente banda, pero en realidad no le importaba al resto de la banda, habían cantado con toda su alma y su talento y bajaban emocionados por las escaleras

—¡Oh yeah Baby! —Gritaba Tabby —Con esto es Imposible que nos ganen—

—He-he, lo hicimos muy bien allá arriba ¿no? —Decía Ruth con su típica sonrisa perezosa

—Nos lucimos chicas, nos lucimos muy bien— Decía George mientras profería una mirada segura hacia Luna —¿No lo crees Luna?

…Pero Luna era diferente, ella estaba prestando atención a lo que decía el comentarista, si bien sabía que tocaba y cantaba bien, en verdad buscaba en los comentarios o incluso entre las palabras de los espectadores… buscaba cualquier crítica, cualquier comentario negativo o alago… pero nada más salió de palabras del comentarista

—Pfff… Supongo que así tienen que ser… —Se dijo así misma

—Ahora, la siguiente banda ha crecido en popularidad en poco tiempo, ¿algo injusto? No creo pues todos han encendido el escenario, ¡pero aquí con ustedes! —Siguió hablando el comentarista

Luna reacciono tarde antes de ver quien caminaba lentamente hacia su dirección…

—La banda que está poniendo las ciudades de cabeza con sus canciones…

Luna sintió como su pecho dolía y su garganta se hacía un nudo…y temblaban sus manos

—¡Con ustedes…la siguiente banda que tocará en breve será…!

Luna apretó sus manos… controlando su ira, sus ojos se entrecerraron por el odio…

—¡Darkest Noise!

El estadio entero se inundó en un grito de emoción y alegría… pero en la entrada al escenario… la tensión entre dos personas reencontrándose… hacían que todo pareciera callado

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Pregunto Luna mientras contenía su furia— ¿Lincoln?

Lincoln caminaba hacia ella con un paso seguro… lento y confiado… vestía botas negras y pantalones de cuero negro adornado con una ligera cadena desde la parte de atrás de la cadera hacia la parte delantera del cinturón… llevaba una camisa naranja cubierta por una chaqueta de cuero negra que mantenía abierta, mechones de su blanco cabello caían sobre su rostro y por detrás de su oreja adornada por un pendiente y a su espalda portaba una guitarra grisácea Gibson. este se detuvo frente a Luna, a pesar de ser menor a su edad actual ya igualaba a Luna…

—Muévete… —Dijo con una voz tranquila— Me estorbas

Termino de decir mientras avanzaba haciéndola a un lado

—Maldito —Le dijo Luna —¿Quién te crees para hablarme así? —Luna no pudo controlarse más tomando violentamente del hombro de Lincoln y haciendo que este se voltease

—Han pasado tantos años, y aun así no sabes controlarte ¿verdad? —Le dijo con ese tono tranquilo sin quitar su mirada fría

—¿¡Que estás haciendo aquí!? —Le grito en la cara

—¡Luna! cálmate por favor— Le pidió Tabby quien sin dudarlo trato de tomarla del brazo

—¿Acaso no es obvio? ¿No quieres hablarle a Lisa para que te lo explique o no puedes deducirlo por ti misma genio? —Le respondió Lincoln

—¡Lincoln por favor no sigas— Ahora le pidió Tabby

—Maldito, ¡¿Y dices que yo no he cambiado!? ¡Sigues siendo la maldita plaga que eres! ¡Por eso te echamos de la casa! —Luna no podía controlarse y ni siquiera lo intentaba el tono burlón y altanero de Lincoln la hacía enfadar como nadie

Lincoln solo sonrió y dio una pequeña risa mientras cerraba sus ojos y negaba lentamente con la cabeza antes de mirarla mientras sonría

—Repítetelo hasta que te lo creas—

Luna no pudo más, cerro con fuerza su puño alzándolo dispuesta a golpear la cara sonriente y confiada de Lincoln, pero cuando ataco con toda su intención repentinamente se vio frenada por unas manos

—¡Luna! Déjalo… ¡en paz! — Grito la persona que había detenido su mano

Luna sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al ver a aquella persona, no solo por la situación, si no dé porque esa persona estaba del lado de Lincoln…

—¿S…Sam…? —Pudo apenas balbucear Luna mientras la veía detener su ataque

Sam sujetaba su puño con ambas manos y colocándose ella enteramente entre Lincoln y Luna

—¿Qué crees que le estás haciendo a nuestro vocalista, Luna? —Le pregunto Sam con fiereza

—¿V…vocalista? —Se preguntó Luna

—Sigues siendo la misma Luna— Le dijo Sam con un tono agresivo mientras arrojaba su mano hacia otra dirección —Me decepcionas…

Como si fueran dos víboras ponzoñosas dos gemelas salieron en fila de detrás de Sam caminando hasta estar a los lados de Lincoln y apoyarse suavemente de sus hombros, tenían el cabello teñido de blanco una con luces moradas y la otra con mechones rojizos. Sínicamente ambas tenían una sonrisa maliciosa mientras daban pequeñas risas,

—¿Oh? Así que… ¿ellos son Pocket star? —Decía una de ellas mientras tapaba su boca fingiendo una sorpresa hipócrita

—Así que por esto ganan, planean golpear a nuestro pobre Lincoln para que no podamos pasar— Respondía la otra

—Que sucio juegan ¿no creen? —Alegaba de nuevo la primera mientras daba una risa forzada

—¡Oigan! Nosotros no hacemos… eso— Intento decir Tabby, pero una mirada al ver como miraba Sam con odio la detuvo

Lincoln sonreía sínicamente mientras veía la escena, George no pudo evitar más, no dejaría que intimidaran a su amiga y no dejaría impune aquel acto cobarde que intentaban con Luna. Sin pensarlo más se puso frente a Sam alejando a una anonadad Luna.

—Es suficiente, tienes cosas mejores que hacer— Dijo con severidad a Sam

—Es cierto chicas— Dijo Lincoln haciendo que Sam se diera la vuelta y regresara a lado de Lincoln —Gracias por recordármelo "Jimmy Stark"—

George solo pudo dar un pequeño gruñido acompañado de una mirada fiera

Como si nada de eso le importase Lincoln simplemente se dio media vuelta mientras miraba a Sam y aquellas dos gemelas

—Vamos… hora del rock— Dijo Lincoln antes de subir las escaleras hacia el escenario

Luna estuvo callada durante un momento… su boca abierta y su mirada perdida solo decían una cosa… no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido

—Luna… —Intento decir Ruth tomándola del hombro y haciendo que por fin esta reaccionara mirando al suelo

—Es…está bien Ruth… no es nada— Alego Luna —Vámonos ¿sí?

—Si eso es lo que quieres…—Dijo George sin embargo tanto el cómo las chicas se detuvieron al momento en que escucharon la voz de Lincoln por el altavoz, Luna no dudo en correr hacia las escaleras para ver la presentación de su hermano

—Esta canción… —Dijo tranquilamente— Es… bastante especial para mí, la hemos estado ensayando así que, supongo que es nueva para ustedes… la llame "City of Angels" disfrútenla—

Lincoln no tocaría su guitarra, sino que simplemente pego le micrófono más a sus labios, Sam se preparaba con su guitarra y ambas gemelas estaban en el bajo y la batería, tras un pequeño plazo Sam comenzó a tocar suavemente los acordes mientras Lincoln la seguía con el ritmo en su cabeza antes de comenzar a cantar

I'm crawling under…  
The city of angels  
I'm further from my own…

The lights go stronger  
The fight moves under  
I'm breaking under fire

Dio un pequeño paro mientras cerraba sus ojos antes de tomar el micrófono con pasión

No one will hold you, ¡hold you!

¡Everytime I look into your eyes  
I see this angel deep inside  
You've gone away!  
So far away from me

No solo Luna podía notarlo, la manera en que Lincoln cantaba apasionada moviendo sus manos hacia el público que con júbilo aplaudían al ritmo de la guitarra y el sonar del tambor

Everyday I seem to realize  
You saved me from this fight inside  
¡You've gone away  
So far away from me!

Sin embargo, lo que era invisible para ellos… era visible para Luna… ella reconocía parte de esa letra… partes que solo ella sabía, solo ella y Lincoln

La música se detuvo dejando que las notas se alargaran hasta silenciarse lentamente… y Luna sabía que seguía…

Keep holding on…  
Keep holding on…  
To me…

Lincoln en verdad pareciera sentir la música… descargar sus sentimientos en la música… entre ellos… la furia…

¡I don't know what went wrong!  
¡I can't believe she's gone!  
¡I can't believe now that you're gone!

Sam se posaba de espaldas hacia Lincoln mientras tocaba con emoción y se unía en coro con Lincoln

She's gone away to the city  
She's gone away to the lights  
¡She's gone away!

In the city of angels  
¡In the city of angels!— Cantaba en coro Sam  
You've gone away  
So far away  
In the city of angels  
(¡The city of angels¡)  
You've gone away….  
So far away from me…

Acabaron dejando que los acordes de guitarra de Sam se volvieran más y más suaves y silenciosos hasta que al fin la canción acabo…

No tardó mucho en que aquel silencio se volvieran gritos de fanáticos muchísimo más fuertes de lo que nunca habían sido en toda la noche, sin más la banda simplemente se despidió y lentamente se alejaba del escenario…

Toda la banda de Luna estaba anonadada, no solo eran buenos, eran demasiado buenos y hacían vibrar a la audiencia con una pasión increíble…

—Son buenos…— Dijo George

—Son muy buenos— Agrego Ruth

—Menos mal que no están participando… ¿no? Luna— Pregunto Tabby

Pero Luna no respondió, en cambio salió corriendo hacia el otro lado, a prisas buscaba un lugar que la llevara hacia donde saliese Lincoln, viendo como este tomaba un camino fuera de su vista, no esperaba a nadie y esquivaba a todo aquel que pareciera ponérsele en su camino hasta llegar a ese corredor que llevaba a una puerta que decía salida de emergencia abriéndola de golpe y saliendo...  
Lincoln ni siquiera se inmuto por la salida agresiva de Luna, en cambio siguió su camino hasta orillarse un poco estar a su lado… Luna por su parte distancia alejándose más de la puerta, Lincoln no tardo en sacar un cigarrillo y se inclinó un poco para encender, el silencio entre ambos pareciera solo interrumpirse por el chasquido del encendedor

—¿Quieres uno? —Pregunto Lincoln

—No —Respondió fríamente Luna

—Aún recuerdo el primero que me diste —Dijo Lincoln alejándose el cigarrillo y revisándolo momentáneamente

—Yo no lo recuerdo, ¿fue antes o después de que te volvieras un cretino total? —Le insulto Luna mirándolo con furia

Sin embargo, Lincoln simplemente dio una pequeña risa

—¿Qué quieres Luna? —Pregunto

—Esa canción, maldito, ¡es mía y lo sabes! —Le respondió Luna acercándose a Lincoln, el cual ni siquiera se volteaba para verla a la cara

—¿Oh…? ¿En serio? Según yo recuerdo… la compusiste para mí—Le respondió altaneramente Lincoln

Luna lo tomo del hombro volteándolo y agarrándolo del cuello de su chaqueta totalmente enojada, pero el… la veía tranquilamente

—¡Eres un maldito hipócrita! —Le grito a la cara mientras lo sujetaba

—¿Quieres hablar ahora de hipocresía Luna? —Le respondió Lincoln mientras tomaba una de las muñecas de Luna y comenzaba a presionarla con fuerza haciendo que Luna perdiera el agarre de esa mano—¿En serio quieres hablar de hipocresía? ¿Tu?, no tienes el derecho—

—¡Maldito!¡Debimos darte una lección en ese momento! —Grito Luna

—¿¡Haberme arrojado de la maldita casa no fue suficiente lección para ustedes!?— Grito por primera vez Lincoln haciendo que inclusive Luna se sorprendiera —¿No fue suficiente para ustedes poner a mamá y a papá contra mí? ¿no les basto con arrojarme por algo que yo no hice? ¿¡Eh!?...—

Luna no pudo evitar sentirse culpable… el odio de Lincoln era incluso más arraigado que el suyo… y lo hacía sentir de una manera que clavaba un cuchillo en su corazón

—Termine en la calle porque así lo propusieron, me aleje de ustedes porque así estaba previsto… y lograron el objetivo, me alejaron de sus vidas— Dijo regresando a aquella tranquilidad, pero con una mirada de odio puro —Y por lo que veo a ninguno le ha ido bien—

—Lincoln…—Intento decir Luna, pero repentinamente fueron interrumpidos

Con una tos fingida lograron llamar la atención de Luna quien volteo a mirar, tras de ella estaban esas dos gemelas, de manera amenazante y con sus sonrisas sínicas, una de ellas estaba cruzada de brazos… mientras la otra golpeaba suavemente su puño contra la palma de su mano haciendo un sonido metálico

—¿Quién es esa, hermana? —Pregunto la de brazos cruzados

—No recuerdo bien… Creo que… ¿una perdedora? —Respondió la otra

—¿Una perdedora…? Y… ¿Qué intenta hacer? —Preguntaba con hipocresía sin quitar esa estúpida cara de su rostro— ¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Mío! ¿Acaso quiere golpear a nuestro bello Lincoln porque no gano? —

—Así parece hermana, supongo que… tenemos que ubicarla ¿no es así? —Volvió a responder la otra

Ambas llevaban guantes negros recortados de la parte de los dedos, pero el sonido metálico al golpear sus palmas no era normal… llevaban acero en los nudillos, una especie de puños americanos… y Luna podía notarlo bien, estaba en problemas… hasta que

—¡Ey!, ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —Pregunto una voz femenina haciendo que todos voltearan nuevamente… una voz que Lincoln y Luna podían distinguir…

—¿Lana…? —Pregunto Luna estupefacta

Las dos gemelas rubias iban llegando amenazantes, idénticas… y a la vez distintas, Lola llevaba su cabello rubio amarrado en una cola de caballo y a su vez lo cubría con una cachucha roja, vestía una blusa color verde aqua y unos jeans azules… e intimidantemente avanzaba hacia las otras dos gemelas moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados haciendo crujir sus huesos antes de mirarlas enojada  
La otro lado Lola, visualmente más cuidadosa, vestía una blusa rosa perfectamente acordonada a su cuerpo y una falda hasta los muslos, llevaba en cambio su cabello suelto, iba avanzando mientras se quitaba suave y elegantemente los guantes blancos que cubrían sus manos

—Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil… o difícil— Dijo amenazante Lola

—Si se meten con nuestra hermana, se meterán con nosotras y se irán con algo más que unos rasguños— Dijo amenazante esta vez Lana

Lincoln aprovecho y se quitó el agarre de Luna empujándola mientras chasqueaba su lengua

—¿Lincoln…? —Se preguntaron al mismo tiempo Lana y Lola

—Lyra, Rose, vámonos… no tenemos ningún otro asunto aquí— Dijo Lincoln mientras caminaba hacia Lana y Lola

Amabas gemelas se quedaron viendo a Lincoln y sin dudarlo se movieron a un lado para dejarlo pasar, sin perder el tiempo Lyra y Rose miraron a Lana y Lola profiriéndoles un bufido de enojo y posteriormente corrieron para estar al lado de Lincoln mientras se iban por el callejón hacia la calle, Luna lo vio irse… se sentía impotente… él ya les había hecho daño… pero ellas lo habían empezado y era algo que dolía en lo más profundo de su ser… pero su orgullo debía mantenerse también y no dejaría que lo explotaran

—Maldito Lincoln…— Dijo Luna mientras Lana y Lola se le acercaban —Se ha vuelto un engreído total—

Lola volteo a verlo antes de que este diera vuelta y se fuera, ver aquel porte tan varonil y fuerte, esa actitud relajada… y recordar aquellos mechones blancos

—Bueno… tiene razones para ser un engreído— Dijo Lola recibiendo una mirada negativa de su gemela

—Chicas, ¿Por qué están aquí? —Pregunto Luna

—¿Bromeas? Jamás nos hubiéramos perdido este momento, todas vinimos— Dijo Lana

—¿Todos…? —Increpo Luna

—¡Así es!, mamá, papá, Leni, Lori, Luan, Lynn…—

—Espera… ¿todas vieron a… Lincoln…? — Preguntaba Luna y ambas gemelas miraron al piso con miradas melancólicas y tristes

—Si…—Respondieron ambas

—Lynn…—Dijo en voz baja Luna

—Así es, Lynn también— Respondió Lola

—No chicas, ¡Lynn! ¡Recuerden! —Hablo Luna algo exasperada

Ambas gemelas se miraron y dijeron…

—Uh Oh…—

* * *

 **¿Debi hacerlo? no se pero tenia que hacerlo~ ¿Estoy loca? talvez, pero bueno aqui mi nueva historia~**

 **...tengo un problema... XDDDD  
Nos leemos a la proxima! cuidense mucho y que El Sagrado Emperador este con ustedes **


	2. El vocalista de cabello de Plata

**Bueno para empezar, dejare el mensaje aqui arriba en lugar de abajo, nuevamente mi computadora volvio a morir, asi que... me vuelvo a chingar... pero por suerte tengo un dinosaurio guardado, pero para mas facilidad con las teclas, usare "" estas madres para identificar las charlas~ whatever, les sere sincera... no esperaba tener que continuar esta madre cuando todo en mi cabeza se concibió como un One...Shot pero pues ya que la cague cuando se me olvido ponerle One...Shot... y no dejan de pedirlo, gracias a todos los que leen esto... y en general mis historias**  
 **-Te quiero Reila~!**  
 **-Y yo a ti lector promedio!**

 **I mean, whatever... again, obviamente al ser esto un one...¡Shot! en realidad no tiene nada que le siga... si la historia se va desviando, o hay cosas que les gustaria, me encantaria que me lo hicieran saber... porque con esta madre me acabo de meter en un buen lio... uff... como sea... sera un capitulo corto... para todos los demas, I'm Sooooo sorry for the previous chapter... so, here we go!**

* * *

"Asi que, ¿ellas eran las tan famosas Loud? ¿Eh Linky?" Pregunto Lyra mientras caminaba junto a su hermana detras de Lincoln, pero este no respondio

"Vaya que son repulsivas, mira que queriendo desquitarse nuevamente con nuestro Linky" Hablo nuevamente Rose "Pero quien diria que vendriamos aqui para esto..."

"¿De que hablas Rose?" Pregunto algo confundida Lyra

"Oh vamos, esas chicas ya estaban inscritas y nosotros vinimos como caridad al ultimo momento... y esa caridad era dejarla en ridiculo ¿O me equivoco Linky?" Hablo Rose con una mirada bastante sadica "Una buena forma de cobrarte una venganza... me impresionas"

Pero nuevamente... Lincoln no respondio, se limito a hacer un chasquido con su lengua, tanta palabreria de esas dos chicas no le permitian pensar, pero, Rose estaba en lo correcto aunque nisiquiera Lincoln sabia el porque habia hecho eso ahora en retrospectiva era algo demaciado arriesgado. No solo casi toda su familia lo odiaba, si no que sabia lo imprudente que podian llegar a ser dos de ellas y eso de nuevo hizo saltar su duda

"Porque..." Sobre salio de sus labios haciendo que Rose y Lyra alzaran la mirada extrañadas hacia el

Lincoln entonces se detuvo subitamente

"¿Porque...?" Volvio a repetir

"¿Linky...?" Pregunto algo sobresaltada una de las gemelas

La llamada de Lyra hizo que Lincoln volviera a la realidad...

"Rose, ¿Cuanto van a tardar en pasar por nosotros?"

Ambas gemelas se miraron entre si y volvieron a ver a Lincoln algo confundidas

"Papá ya mando al chofer y esta aqui con la Limusina, de hecho veniamos a buscarte, Sam tambien te espera alla, queria despedirse antes de irse" Respondio Rose

"Sam... Sam... Sam ¿Como esta ella?" Pregunto Lincoln

"¿Acaso importa?" Pregunto Rose algo despectiva

"Olvide que eres una vibora andante" Respondio Lincoln reanudando el paso

"Oh vamos eso fue cruel" Respondio Rose con ahora una sonrisa "Yo no fui la que nos trajo a humillar a su antigua familia"

Lincoln sintio el escalofrio de aquella acusacion

"Casi podria creer que en verdad violaste a una de ellas" Dijo ahora acercandose a Lincoln y recargandose en su hombro

Repentinamente Lincoln la tomo de la barbilla apretandola y alejandola

"Yo. No. Lo hice" Dijo furioso arrojadola poco despues

Rose simplemetne se tambaleo hacia atras por el empuje de Lincoln pero esta reia, por su parte Lyra solo los miraba despectiva

"Ese es el Lincoln que conozco" Agrego Rose

"Este no soy yo" Susurro Lincoln harto "Vamonos, si no fuera porque son mi transporte, las dejaría aquí"

Luna caminaba con un semblante entristecido, o mas que eso, derrotado. Mordía su labio tratando de aguantar esas ganas de darse un golpe ella misma, solo se congelo... pero pudo decirle tantas cosas. pero repentinamente una persona bastante acelerada entro en escena, abriendo la puerta de golpe

"¡¿Donde esta ese bastardo!?" Grito Lynn caminando hacia Luna y las dos gemelas

"Ey ey ey tranquila" Hablo Lana acercándose para detenerla

"¡No intentes eso Lana!, Ese maldito solo se merece mi puño en su cara" Hablo Lynn mas enojada aun

"Ese maldito tiene nombre Lynn" Hablo Lola cruzándose de brazos mientras veia a su impetuosa hermana "¿O acaso lo olvidaste ya?"

"No me vengas con tus juegos Lola, no estoy de humor" La amenazo Lynn haciendo que Lola solo bufara con molestia

"Ey sis, tranquila... al fin y al cabo... solo venia a tocar" Hablo ahora Luna tratando de tranquilizarla

"Y no solo a tocar, Luna, ganaste" Hablo otra voz familiar, era su padre que salia por la puerta mientras su familia entraba con el

"¿Papá? ¿Mamá?" Pregunto algo entrecortada Luna

"¿Pensaste que no vendríamos?" Respondió Rita fingiendo una sonrisa amarga

Luna no tardo en acercarse y abrazar a sus padres y ver a todas sus hermanas entrar junto con sus padres

"Ojala no hubiera venido este idiota" Hablo Luan

"Todos... lo ¿vieron?" Pregunto Luna mientras miraba a todos

"Arribamos al momento exacto de tu presentación, y pensábamos retirarnos hasta que lo vimos" Dijo Lisa "Aunque algunos nos afecto mas que otros"

"¿Y Lucy...? ¿Y Lily?" Pregunto algo preocupada Luna

"A eso me refería" Agrego Lisa

"Apenas vio a Lincoln, Lucy prefirió regresar al auto" Hablo Leni

"Y Lily decidio hacerle compañia" Dijo Lori tambien

"Dejemos ese tema de lado... Luna... se que vienes con tus amigos pero... ¿Quieres que te demos un aventon...?" Hablo su padre en aquella aura triste

"Papá, gracias... pero no, volvere con los chicos" Dijo Luna acercandose a Besar la mejilla de su padre y de su madre "Se que deben irse... cuiden de Lucy"

"Eso haremos cariño, cuidate" Respondio su padre mientras se volteaba "Vamonos chicas, que... hay mucho camino de regreso"

Lentamente todas siguiendo a sus padres, todas excepto... Lola

Luna la observo fijamente antes de suspirar...

"Chica... sabes que no puedo llevarte"

"No ocupo que me lleves" Respondio friamente Lola mientras se recargaba en una pared y sacaba su celular

"¿Entonces...? Mamá y Papá ya se van..."

"Duh, lo se genio, pero no puedo hablar por telefono con todos aqui"

Luna dio un gesto de reproche ante la respuesta nada cortes de su hermana pero... esa noche era suficiente para todo lo que le estaba sucediendo...

"Lola solo... cuidate, y no te quedes mucho" Dijo finalmente Luna rindiendose y alejandose por la puerta

Lola miro antentamente hasta que Luna se fue, y luego procedio a marcar por telefeno, durante tanto tiempo las habia evitado y ahora repentinamente aparecia...

"Y eso significa que no nos has olvidado..." Dijo Lola como un susurro y presiono el boton de marcar...

Lincoln se encontraba dentro de la limusina de las chicas mientras estas dos jugaban en sus portatiles, fue cuando el sonido de del viaje fue interrumpido por el timbre del celular, Lincoln saco aquel viejo celular de tapa y miro aquel numero... y fruncio el ceño

"¿Aun tienes esa basura Linky~?" Hablo suavemente Rose

"Cierto deberias tirar esa basura" Secundo Lyra sin despegar sus ojos del juego

"Sabes solo tienes que pedirmelo y te compraria otro, sin costo... alguno Link~" Hablo nuevamente Rose

"Gracias... pero no gracias Rose" Dijo Lincoln con una sonrisa forzada antes de contestar... "¿Que haces marcandome?

"¿Que haces respondiendo?" Hablo rapidamente Lola del otro lado de la linea

"Si ese es el caso, dejame colgar" No tardo en contestar Lincoln

"¿Porque?" Hablo con un simple cuestionamiento Lola pero el suficiente para que Lincoln detuviera su dedo... "Llevaste años ignorando mis llamadas... ¿Porque contestar ahora?"

Lincoln no supo que decir, fue un pequeño tiempo de silencio mientras por la cabeza de Lincoln pasaban todos aquellos sentimientos de confusion que sentia... exhalo suavemente mientras miraba de reojo a Rose y Lyra que no dejaban de jugar...

"¿Quien sabe? ¿Talvez solo queria saber como acabo esta... insolita reunion?" Hablo con un tono mas bajo Lincoln

"Lincoln... Años evitandonos, incluso ignorabas cualquier conteacto con nosotras... y ahora repentinamente apareces aqui, en el primer concierto grande de Luna... ¿para tratar de opacarla?"

Lincoln sintio una punzada en su pecho por la culpa... pero eso elevo a la vez su enojo apretando con fuerza aquel celular

"Es un precio injusto ¿No crees? ustedes destruyeron mi vida... y yo solo la opaque en un concierto"

Lola dio una pequeña Risa que pudo escucharse a travez del telefono

"Lincoln... sabes que te amo... pero esto es bajo incluso para ti" Dijo Lola con un tono irritante "Te estas desquitando con la persona equivocada ¿No crees?

Lincoln se quedo en silencio

"Si te sirve de consuelo..." Hablo Lola con un tono inesperadamente serio "Ahora en verdad tiene un trauma del cual escribir"

"¿Cuando supiste que mintio?" Pregunto Lincoln

"Hacia unos años" Respondio Lola

"Supongo que papa aun desea ahorcarme..." Susurro Lincoln "Por algo que no hice"

"Ella se niega a hablar, yo le saque la verdad, Lisa ya lo habia especulado... y hace unos dias se quebro con Luna y le conto" Hablo lola "Pero se niega a hablar con nadie mas"

"¿Y ustedes aun cubren su mentira?, mentira que te recuerdo... destruyo mi vida" Hablo Lincoln con enojo claro en su tono

Pero Lola no contesto...

...

"¿Como esta ella?" Pregunto Lincoln rindiendose

"Ahora en verdad necesita terapia... pero se rehusa a hablar e incluso el psicologo no logra dar con ella" Hablo Lola

"Entonces obtuvo lo que se merecia" Respondio Lincoln con un tono severo

"Y ahora tu venganza viene sobre todas nosotras ¿O me equivoco?" Pregunto Lola

"Lola, sabes que soy incapaz de buscar venganza" Hablo Lincoln tranquilamente "Solo buscare desquitarme un poco... me deben demaciadas..."

"Lincoln..." Intento abordarlo Lola

"Me deben una vida ¿No crees?" Hablo nuevamente Lincoln

Lola se quedo callada

"Sin palabras... supongo" Lincoln suspiro levemente "Voy a colgar..."

"Lincoln... no espero que me perdones..." Hablo Lola con un tono desalentador "Pero espero que entiendas"

Lincoln no tardo en colgar despues de eso... y cerrar el celular de golpe apretando sus puños con fuerza mientras se aceleraba su respiracion y agachando su cabeza... Lyra no lo noto por no dejar de prestar antencion a su juego... pero Rose por otra parte... miro aquellas gotas caer suavemente al piso... y lo miro de una forma agresiva ...

¿Aun te preocupas por ellas...? Penso mientras una ira se apoderaba de ella...

"Mentiroso" Susurro para ella misma ahora con una sonrisa y una mirada embustera con ojos puestos en Lincoln...

Ahora por fin tenia un hueco por el cual tomar a Lincoln...

-  
 **Los comentarios son muy bienvendos~**  
 **Y... Que el Emperador nuestro señor inmortal~ este con ustedes ^~^)/**


	3. Viejas heridas

Lincoln caminaba sin rumbo antes de sentarse sobre una banca a unos metros del lugar donde había estado, aquel reformatorio que se alzaba a lo largo, había sido duro y lo peor es que el solo salir no arreglaba nada... su familia lo había deslindado de sus vínculos y lo más seguro es que iría a alguna casa de adopción, pero... ¿Quién iba a querer a un chico de ahora 14 años? ahora estaba solo.  
Las lágrimas comenzaron a llenar sus ojos, pero este se esforzaba en evitar que salieran, en su mente una parte del decía que no merecían sus lágrimas, pero por alguna razón el solo quería regresar

Tras él una jovencita caminaba mientras chiflaba arrogante antes de que el muchacho le llamara la atención, la chica se detuvo a mirarlo

—Es un hermoso cabello blanco— Hablo

Lincoln se alarmo al escuchar las palabras de la chica y trato de reponerse

—Gracias... supongo—

La chica sonrió y no tardo en tomar asiento a su lado apegándose rápidamente hacia él, Lincoln no tardo en tratar de alejarla un poco

—Perdona, pero... aprecio mucho mi... espacio personal

—¿Estabas llorando? — Pregunto con una voz burlona

Lincoln se sintió atacado rápidamente y dio un bufido de enojo

—No es de tu incumbencia

—¿Ho? — Esta rápidamente lo tomo de las mejillas violentamente

Lincoln no estaba para juegos y se volteo completo enojado, pero la chica paso suavemente su dedo por el ojo lloroso del peliblanco, esto hizo que Lincoln se detuviera de lo que estaba a punto de hacer

—Tienes un rostro muy bonito— Dijo ella suavemente mientras pasaba su pulgar por el rostro de Lincoln

Este estaba sorprendido, intento hablar pero la voz le faltaba esbozando simples incoherencias mientras aquella chica lo "admiraba".  
Súbitamente ella comenzó a reír

—¡Dios!, en serio eres tan inocente— Le dijo ella mientras lo soltaba y se recargaba mirándolo

El semblante de Lincoln rápidamente cambio a uno fastidiado, si, solo era otra chica que quería burlarse de el

—¿Y que hace un bomboncito como tú en un lugar como este? — Pregunto la chica

Lincoln sin cambiar ya su rostro a pesar del alago simplemente apunto con la cabeza a la correccional

—Acabo de salir de ahí

—Pffff...— La chica dio una leve risa —¿Tu? ¿Qué hiciste muñeco? ¿Robar unos dulces?

A Lincoln en verdad le estaba hartando esa actitud, así que respiro fuertemente y volteo a verla con el rostro más serio que pudo tener y con voz simple y baja respondió

—Por violar a alguien

El rostro de la chica cambio ligeramente demostrando una mirada seria mientras se alejaba de Lincoln retirando sus manos de él, Lincoln suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada, odiaba afirmar esa mentira, pero si podía quitársela, ya nada le importaba

—¡HAHAHAHAHA! — Comenzó a reír estrepitosamente la chica —¿Tu? ¿Señorito lagrimas?

Lincoln alzo la mirada sorprendido ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a esta chica?

—¡Digamos!... Que te creo— Hablo nuevamente la chica mientras se le acercaba otra vez a Lincoln apegando su hombro al pecho del peli blanco  
—¿Que tienes planeado hacer?

Lincoln la miro de mala manera, pero se resignó, no podía siquiera tratar de seguir esa horrible mentira

—Eso pensé...

—¿Acaso te agrada burlarte de las personas

—Sí, un poco— La joven chica se volvió a acercar a Lincoln y levemente paso su mano caminando con sus dedos por el pecho de Lincoln

—Mas, cuando una persona tiene mi atención...

—No creo querer esa atención— Respondió irritado Lincoln

La chica sonrió y se alejó levemente

—Bueno, al parecer no sabes quién soy... ni de lo que soy capaz— La chica paso suavemente sus dedos por sus labios con una sonrisa —Eso me gusta

—No sé quién seas y no. me. importa— Dijo una última vez Lincoln antes de levantarse molesto con la maleta que le habían dado —Ahora si me disculpas... debo ver que sucederá conmigo

Lincoln comenzó a alejarse de la chica quien solo lo miraba sonriente y recargándose sobre un brazo le profirió unas palabras

—Puedo conseguirte un trabajo...

Pero Lincoln no le hizo caso y siguió su camino hasta que finalmente...

—O puedo hacer que te adopten

Lincoln se detuvo en seco al escuchar las palabras  
Aprovechando la chica noto como el jovencito de cabello blanco no se detenía así que se levantó y camino hacia él, posando sus manos tras su espalda dio pequeños saltos hasta alcanzarlo

—¿Te gustaría ser mi hermanito?

Lincoln la miro de forma tétrica haciendo que la joven chica sintiera un escalofrió y sonriera de una forma más retorcida

—¿Quién eres? — Pregunto el albino

—Solo... alguien con... mucho dinero— Respondió ella

—¡Hermana! — Se escuchó un grito tras de ambos

La chica volteo y bufo con algo de molestia

Una chica idéntica a ella se acercaba corriendo hacia su dirección y tras ella 4 guardias de traje oscuro con bolsas en las manos la seguían

—¡Demonios! ¡hermana! apenas me di cuenta y ya no estabas— Hablaba la gemela mientras tomaba un respiro de su pequeña caminata

—Sabes que odio esperar a que salgas de esa tienda de videojuegos— Respondió la chica cruzándose de brazos

—Como sea Rose yo...— Iba a hablar la chica hasta que noto a Lincoln —¿Y ese quién es?

—¿El? a... es solo... un amigo

Súbitamente Rose volteo a ver a Lincoln quien aún daba la espalda a la otra chica y los guardias

—Lyra... ¿Tienes mi bolsa?

La chica se quedó pensativa y luego hablo

—¡Ah! ¡si!

Chasqueo los dedos y uno de los guardias se acercó a Rose con la bolsa en la mano

—Gracias Brutus—

—Mi nombre no es...— Intento decir el guardia, pero Rose no le presto atención

Busco dentro de su bolso de mano y saco un papel y con un labial escribió algo, seguido saco unos dólares y lo enrollo dándoselo a Lincoln

—Si te interesa mi propuesta...

Lincoln con una mirada apagada tomo el dinero... y la miro, Rose le sonrió y haciendo una mueca de "llámame" regreso al lado de su gemela y se alejaron lentamente...  
El joven peliblanco miro el dinero en su mano y el papel anotado con un numero con labial...  
Apretó la hoja y el dinero con su mano y luego mordió sus labios

¿Porque la gente le gustaba jugar con el...?

La limusina se detuvo frente a una enorme mansión blanca, el chofer abrió las puertas y las dos chicas bajaron seguidas de Lincoln, el trio subió los escalones y abrió las puertas

dentro una pareja adinerada los esperaba, un hombre vestido formalmente y una mujer vestida de gala

—¿Cómo les fue cariños? — Pregunto la señora con una sonrisa

—Bastante bien— Respondió Rose

—Ahora podemos borrar "ser estrellas de rock" de nuestra lista— agrego Lyra

—Todo bien— Dijo finalmente Lincoln

—Bien bien, que bueno que se hayan divertido niños— Dijo el señor —Pero suban a dormir, sus clases empezaran mañana temprano

—¡Si papi!—Respondieron las chicas alejándose mientras Lincoln solo asintió con la cabeza y camino tras ellas, le recordaba mucho vivir en la casa de los McBride  
Súbitamente sintió un agarre en su brazo, era el hombre quien lo había sujetado

—¿Sucede algo... "padre"?

—¿Les fue bien? — Pregunto nuevamente el señor

—mis... "hermanas" estuvieron fantásticas— Respondió Lincoln con molestia —Tienen un talento innato...

—Eso esperaba— Soltó su brazo —Solo lo mejor para mis hijas

El hombre lo miro con una sonrisa bastante maliciosa

—Recuerda eso...

Lincoln suspiro ajetreado y se alejo

"Al menos sé de donde fue que Rose saco esa actitud de... mierda" pensó mientras se alejaba cojeando levemente con cansancio

—Ese idiota— Gruñía Lynn mientras miraba por la ventana —¡Juro que cuando lo vea le voy a romper esa maldita cara!

—Tranquilízate Lynn— Hablo Luan mientras sonreía forzadamente, le era preocupante estar cerca de su hermana más propensa a recurrir a la violencia... —Yo creía que la explosiva era Lisa...

—Escuche eso homo sacien— Respondió su hermana desde adelante

—No me importa

—Tranquilícense las dos— Hablo autoritariamente Lori —Estamos a punto de llegar a casa... solo quédense callados una vez

—Pero es Lincoln de quien hablamos Lori— Hablo ahora Lily a lado de su hermana mayor —¡Sabes que hizo algo muy malo!

—No intentes meterte tu también— Intento hablar Lori de una manera autoritaria... pero en su voz sobresalió un tono lastimero al escuchar a su hermana más inocente decir esas cosas

—¡Como sea! — Hablo Lana frustrada —Lincoln no merecía hacer esto

Lola estoica miraba a la ventana hasta que escucho a su gemela volteando a verla

—¿Y exactamente qué hizo?

—¡Tú sabes...! opacar a... ¿Luna? — Hablo ahora con duda

—Lo sabía, ni tu ni Lynn saben porque están enojadas

—¡Ey! — Lynn miro con furia en sus ojos a su hermana —¿Estas tratando de ponerte de lado de esa basura?

—No— Respondió fríamente Lola —Estoy tratando de que ustedes dos, par de descerebradas dejen de hablar de algo que está poniendo nerviosa a Lucy

Lynn rápidamente volteo a ver a su hermana quien temblaba... encogida sujetándose

—Ey... es... tranquila Lucy...

—Si...— Hablo Lucy tratando de no tartamudear —S.…solo no hables del.… por favor...

Lynn bajo la mirada, aunque lentamente miraba a Lola, esta las seguía viendo con una mirada acusatoria... como si le diera asco estar en esa van con ellas  
Lucy podía sentir esos ojos atravesándola de par en par, sabía exactamente lo que querían decir: "Púdrete"... aun así no se dignó a mirarla, no tenía el valor de enfrentar a una de las hermanas que sabían todo por si mismas... solo pudo suspirar

Rita estaba nerviosa mirando el horizonte oscurecido mientras la van iba en movimiento, a su izquierda su esposo tenía una mirada totalmente distinta, una mirada furiosa

—Lynn... cariño ¿Estas bien?

—¡Lo estoy! — Grito el Sr Lynn, pero notando que todas sus hijas voltearon a verlo volvió a hablar —Lo estoy... cariño, es solo que... que estoy preocupado de que Luna se regrese con sus amigos...

Rita sobrepuso su mano sobre la de su marido y lo miro por el retrovisor a los, el Sr Lynn suspiro cansado y la miro

—Hablemos de esto cuando lleguemos ¿Si?... debo conducir

—Al menos será un viaje tranquilo ahora...— Respondió Lola con voz baja mirando de nuevo hacia la ventana, sin darse cuenta de cómo su hermana mayor Lynn la observaba peligrosamente enojada...

El resto del viaje fue significativamente, tranquilo, la van llego sin deshacerse y lentamente todas las integrantes bajaron de la van

—Lori... cariño prepare tu cuarto, ¿Segura que no quieres quedarte más tiempo?

—Segura mamá, saldré en la mañana... no quiero importunar mas

—Nunca serás una molestia cariño— Dijo una última vez su madre antes de ingresar a la casa

Lola ya se encontraba en camino cuando súbitamente Lori el tomo de la mano

—¿Qué quieres doña mandona?

—Tú, yo, el garaje, literalmente ahora

Lola gruño con desespero y la siguió mientras el resto de sus hermanas entraba, exceptuando Lynn quien las miro desconfiando mientras entraban al garaje

—¿Qué quieres Lori? — Pregunto Lola estoica apoyándose en la pared

—Cuando me dijiste que Lincoln iba a vernos en ese estúpido show no esperaba que fuera de esa maldita manera

—¿Y crees que yo estaba enterada? ¿Acaso crees que de haber sabido que iba a hacer tal estupidez hubiera apoyado el que TODOS vinieran?

Lori comenzó a morder su uña desesperada

—Esto literalmente fue una estupidez, y una demasiado grande viniendo de ese tonto...

Lola rodo los ojos y suspiro cansada

—¿Que esperabas? él nos odia, para empezar el hecho de que ME invitara ya era extraño... — Lola comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta del garaje —Ahora si me disculpas... tengo sueño, estoy algo estresada... y quiero dormir, buenas noches— Abrió la puerta del garaje con poco esfuerzo y salió  
Para su desgracia ya estaba alguien afuera, y era Lynn

—Y ahora tu... ¿Qué quieres Lynn? Me quitas preciados minutos para mi sueño de belleza... y no se consiguen fácilmente

—no te hagas la lista conmigo Lola, te vi desde el vanzilla e incluso al bajar— Se le acerco y se le puso de frente mirándola enojada —No creas que paso por alto todo, algo tienes planeado y ese algo tiene que ver con esto, tú no eres de apoyar al resto de la familia

Lola cambio rápidamente su mirada desinteresada a una de furia al escuchar esas palabras y la empujo alejándose

—Lo dice la jugadora de cuarta— Murmuro mientras entraba a la casa

"Maldita" Pensó Lynn mientras se iba Lola, algo tramaba y debía saber que era... si no podía sacar información sobre Lincoln de Lola... miro atrás como Lori también salía del garaje y la miro

Lincoln estaba recostado en su nuevo cuarto, demasiado ancho para su gusto, demasiado vacío para su bien, no había mucho, en realidad se parte de esta nueva familia no le había ganado ningún prestigio, pues sus inhumanos padrastros en realidad lo veían solo como un juguete para sus hijas... y se lo habían dejado muy en claro durante los años que estuvo con ellos.  
Pero eso ya no le importaba, no más  
Lentamente la puerta comenzó a abrirse y una jovencita entro en medio de la oscuridad

—Puedo verte Rose

—No, no puedes— Respondió rápidamente ella mientras se dirigía a la cama y lentamente se sentó en la orilla —¿Quieres que te describa que llevo puesto?

—No— Dijo tajantemente Lincoln acurrucándose —Quiero dormir

Rose dio una pequeña risa y lentamente se acercó a Lincoln pasando sus dedos entre el cabello blanquecino de Lincoln

—¿Entonces cuál es la siguiente parte del plan?

—¿Qué plan?

—Oh vamos Lincoln...— Susurro Rosé acercándose al oído de su nuevo hermano mientras la oscuridad tapaba toda su vista —Que mágicamente se te ocurriera una canción~ justo antes de un concierto donde mágicamente iba a estar tu antigua familia antes de mágicamente ponerte en contacto con una de tus hermanas... ¿No es mucha coincidencia? me dueles hermanito, creí que no me tenías secretos

—Estas sobre pensando todo— Intento ocultarlo Lincoln

Súbitamente la luz del celular ilumino el rostro de ambos, revelando como Rose estaba encima de Lincoln con una sonrisa

—¿Acaso lo estoy? — Dijo mostrándole a Lincoln su celular con la conversación entre él y Lola abierta

Lincoln la miro con enojo y de un movimiento rápido cubrió el rostro de Rose con su mano y aprovecho para quitarle el celular

—Son cosas que NO, son de tu incumbencia— Profirió Lincoln antes de finalmente empujarla lejos de el

Esta se dejó caer al otro lado de la cama antes de comenzar a reír

—¡Ay! Linky... Linky, Linky, Linky... —Nuevamente esta se sentó sobre la cama mirándolo —Sabia que contigo no me aburriría... ahora... dime ¿Cuál es el plan?

"Hasta aquí el capítulo… lamento mucho haber tardado y en especial el haberlo subido y que estuviera todo mal, lamento todo…. Espero que les guste y… soy Reila Vann, que el Emperador este con ustedes y yo… necesito ayuda urgente u.u


End file.
